The Hybrid
by Chiller
Summary: Chapter 7 is FINALLY up! i want some new blood to read this stuff, common people, its a GREAT story (atleast i think so, but i'm the writter.... meh)
1. First Chapter: Pod

Disclaimer: I don't own StarCraft, or anything dealing with it, this is just something that's been bouncing around my head for some time, so its bound to be twisted! Any who, read up, expand your mind, and all that other crap!  
  
Thanks to my NEW editor Michelle! Your the bomb! and any spelling errors, blame her!  
  
Nick just moved to a new town. A small town in western Canada that was located high in the mountains. It was about mid-August, and it was really hot, even for the mountains where his family lived. His family has always been living on the outskirts of civilization. His was your basic family, Mom, Dad and a Brother. He and his brother grew up being the only two kids around, so they had to play together or go insane. They lived on a farm that was not much of a farm; 20 acres of land, a barn, some chickens and horses, and then they're pets; 2 dogs, and some fish. They were never far from the farm, being that if they left the property, they would more then likely get lost, so they hung close. They're nearest neighbors lived 2 miles away, a decent drive just for neighbors, and there was a lake close by, with a lot of forest around so they were never too bored. One day while exploring around the other side of the lake, Nick, 14, and his brother Chris, 12, found a tall waterfall, they climbed all around it, even behind it.  
  
"There's nothing special about this waterfall, why are we still hanging around here? There are more places to be!" Chris said, standing atop of the waterfall.  
  
"Well why don't you go off, get lost, and find one of them, then die hanging around it?" Nick said looking all around the waterfall. "Hello, hello. What's this?" Nick said reaching down for a small pod looking thing, about 2 feet long, and fairly heavy for its size.  
  
"What is it Nick?" Chris said jumping off the top of the waterfall, landing in the small pool below, and then swimming over to Nick to get a closer look. "What the fuck is that?" Chris said, looking over his taller brother's shoulder, just to get smacked for swearing.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks weird." Nick said slipping the thing into his knapsack, then throwing it over his shoulder. "Maybe there's more. Maybe what ever laid this thing is still around," said Nick, looking over his shoulder. "Uh... lets get home Chris." And with that, the two brothers climbed into their boat and rowed across the lake until they reached home. Nick beached the boat and walked up into the house and straight into his room, pulling his new toy out of his knapsack. "What are you?" Nick asked quietly, examining the pod-like thing. He then heard a knocking at the door and quickly stashed the pod back into his knapsack, and turned just to see his mom walk into the room. "What you want?" Nick said to his mom.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Nick's mom had a problem with being talked down to, even though for Nick to not talk down to his mom, he'd have to be on his knees. "There's someone here to meet you, a girl..." Nick's mom continued, but never finished as Nick bolted out the door, flying down the stairs, stopping just in front of the door. As he hit the floor, he looked at the door; it was Karan, Nick's new friend that he had just met. Karan was Nick's closest neighbor, living the full 2 miles away. Nick looked out the door to see her parents drive away.  
  
"Hey Nick!" Karan said with delight, like she always did. Nick had a suspicion that Karan liked him more then a friend, but was never truly sure, even though he liked her more then a friend too.  
  
"Hey Karan, what's new?" Nick said, noticing that Karan had a book bag.  
  
"Not much, your parents said I could spend the night if I wanted to today, since it is your birthday." Nick had totally forgot about his birthday being today, he was officially 15 at 6:45.  
  
"Oh man! I forgot today was my birthday!" Nick said, but what Nick thought was different then what he said, 'How am I going to get rid of Karan for 5 minutes to check out that pod?!' Nick continued. "So my parents are letting you stay the night?!" Nick's parents always thought he was a horny little bastard, who would do anything with legs, and a place to put 'it', so he was shocked that they let Karan stay over.  
  
"Yeah, for the whole night, maybe longer." Karan said, shuffling the book bag on her back.  
  
"Oh, let me take that." Nick said holding out his hand. 'I wonder if I can trust her about the pod? Wait, what am I saying, of course I can trust her.' Nick took the book bag and looked at Karan, "Hey, wanna see something cool?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Karan said as Nick started heading up the stairs, and with a movement of his hand, Karan followed. Nick pushed open his door, and walked in, closing it behind Karan. "Wont your parents kill you for having a girl in your room?!"  
  
"Not if they don't know, so shush!" Nick snapped, opening his knapsack and pulling out the pod. "Look at this!" Nick held the pod out towards Karan, who flipped out and ran to the other side of the room, screaming.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Karan screamed.  
  
"It's a.... it's a... I don't know what it is, but it's cool!" Although Nick didn't know what it was, he knew it was living, and he wanted to hatch it. "Its ok, it'll be in my room, you have nothing to worry about!"  
  
"Good God! Where am I going to be staying?! Please say on the other side of the house," Karan said as she calmed down, the pod having been put away in Nick's bag.  
  
"Karan! I'm hurt! You don't want to meet at midnight to have a scamper through the flower garden?!" Nick said as he turned around to see Karan blushing.  
  
"Ummm.... erm, I just want to be as far away from that THING as possible!" Karan said as she got her color back, but turned red again as Nick broke into a laughing fit. "What? What's so funny?!"  
  
"You where.... damn!" was all Nick could say as his mom walked into the room.  
  
"Out of your room right now! Karan, you'll be sleeping in the guest room, on the other side of the house beside my room." Nick's mom said, trying to keep her cool.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Rafuse." Karan said picking up her book bag and heading out the door to the guest room, still slightly red. She was followed by Nick, and followed even closer by Nick's mom. After she dropped off her stuff, Nick and Karan ran outside, where they played in the orchard for a while, and then were called in. After they ate, Nick and his family, plus Karan walked outside, and watched some fire works that Nick's dad put on. After the fireworks, they all went in and started watching a movie. After the movie, they all went to bed, Nick being the last one to go to bed. He took the pod out of his knapsack, and set it on his night table, the pod almost falling off. Nick looked at the pod, stabilized it, and then went to sleep, staring at the pod as he fell asleep. The next morning, Nick awoke, and looked at the pod. It was broken, piece all over the place. Nick franticly looked around his room, looking under the bed, in his closet, all over his room. He was about to recheck everywhere when he was hit in the back of the head by a spine, and passed out.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Don't know if Vanillia patented this, but I'm using it anyways! Mwahahahahaha! Ok! This is the LAST time I'm changing the story "The Hybrid"! I PROMISE! Any who, I know that this chapter was long and boring, but it covered everything I wanted it to, even though I don't really know what I'm doing, its all in my head (dangerous place for it to be!) anyways! That's it! I hope for chapter 2 to come out quickly! PEACE! -Chiller 


	2. Second Chapter: Nurse!

Disclaimer: I don't own StarCraft, or anything dealing with it, this is just something that's been bouncing around my head for some time, so its bound to be twisted! Any who, read up, expand your mind, and all that other crap!  
  
When Nick awoke, he looked around his new surroundings. 'How did I get into a hospital? Why can't I remember anything after that piercing pain in the back of my neck?' His view slowly turned to where the bed was weighed down slightly. Karan was sitting in a chair, arms folded and leaning forward onto the bed. 'How long has she been here for? How long have I've been here for?' Nick thought. He tried to stand up, but just fell back into the bed.  
  
"The doctors say you shouldn't move for a while, maybe you should just rest." A familiar voice said. He turned around to see Karan had awoken and stood before him. "Now get back into bed before I call the Nurse." Nick sat down quickly, not willingly mind you, but she sounded serious, and he thought of a big hairy nurse, so he didn't need to put much more thought into it.  
  
"How long have I been out?" He said hoarsely, his throat feeling like he hadn't talked in months.  
  
"Well, we found you in your bedroom when you didn't come down for lunch, and that was about a week ago yesterday." Karan said as Nick's eyes grew wide.  
  
'How could I be out for so long? Why was I out for so long?' Nick thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I must be off, it's after visiting hours as it is. I'll tell the nurse that you're awake." And with that, Karan stood up and walked out the door slowly. "It's good to have you back Nick, bye." And with that, she disappeared behind the door.  
  
'I guess I'm going to be locked in here for a little while, might as well get some sleep. Might get stronger.' Nick thought as he snuggled into the pillows. 'What was I hit with that would put me out for a week?' was the last thing that entered his mind before he went to sleep.  
  
"I will tell you what it was that knocked you out, and more tomorrow tiny one." A dark figure said, coming into view. "Until tomorrow." He went back out of sight as a nurse walked in. The light from the open door awoken Nick as he looked up, and there, in front of him was the biggest woman he had ever seen. She was probably 6'6", 300 pounds.  
  
"Holy sh..." Was all Nick could get out while he scrambled, and fell off the side of the bed, hitting the hard floor. "Ouch... it!" The nurse then picked Nick up with ease and set him back on the bed like a doll.  
  
"You are tiny. If you came from mother Russia, you would be big and strong like bear!" The nurse said with a thick Russian accent. Now Nick wasn't tiny, by any means. He was actually big, so he took this as an insult and stood, wobbling slightly.  
  
"Who are you calling tiny? If you must know, I have a very Russian background; I am only second generation Canadian! So watch who you're calling tiny!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he was going to regret it.  
  
"So you think you big man, eh?" The nurse said standing tall. "Well if you are big man, you should have no problem taking on woman like me!" Nick's eyes grew big. She had 4 inches on him, and about 50 pounds.  
  
"Well I am not at 100% yet! You must wait till I get well enough!" The nurse didn't want to talk, she ran at Nick, so he jumped out of the way and she smashed right into the corner and was stopped by an invisible barrier.  
  
"What is this?" She said with her accent. She was then picked up and carried out of the room.by air?! "What the devil." was all she could get out before she was out the door and it was closed, barred by a chair.  
  
"Get some sleep now tiny one, you have a big day tomorrow." was all the silence said. So Nick, not someone to disagree with logic, went to bed, saying good night to the air. The next day Nick woke up and the door was still barred by the chair and there was breakfast on a table in front of him.  
  
'Smashed eggs and bangers?! This cant be hospital food!' Nick thought, examining it.  
  
"You're right, it isn't hospital food. I snuck it in while you slept." Said the air on the one side of the room. Nick just stared at the air. "Go on, eat. It will only kill you over many, many years of eating it, day in and day out." Nick just shrugged and started eating it.  
  
"So who, or what are you?" Nick said, starting to think he should be locked up for talking to air.  
  
"I'm a friend, from afar." The air said. "Now hurry up and eat, you still have to get dressed and ready for transport!" The voice said, throwing his clothes into a chair. "Funny garment you wear." And with that, the voice disappeared. After Nick finished eating, he put on his familiar clothes, and just stood there. "Ready for transport." The voice said behind him. Just then there was a knocking at the door.  
  
"Nick, are you alright? The nurses are freaked out, can I come in?" The familiar voice said. Nick looked at the air and heard a sigh as the chair was removed and the door opened slightly. The door was then slammed open; ten police officers ran in, followed by Karan. Karan ran over to Nick as the police looked around the room. Then they started dying, being cut in halves and thirds, being smashed into each other, blood all over the room. "What the hell is that?!" Karan said, Nick kind of taken off guard by the word hell.  
  
"Don't know, but, he's friendly" Nick said as half a police man flew across the room, "At least to me." After all the police were dead, the door slammed shut and the chair replaced as a figure came into view.  
  
"Man, why do they always try to rush the place? It hurts!" A now visibly tall figure said. The figure was big, taller then Nick, and purple with black ridges. The figure held his hand up as a blue blade dissipated into a bracelet around his wrist and he looked at Nick. "Now you know what I look like, damn, guess your little friend has to come to." And with that, the figure opened a small device and they all were warped out of the room.  
  
A/N: This whole chapter came to me while I was waiting for the shower to warm up, twisted huh? Yep, very twisted. ( 


	3. Third Chapter: Zekta

Disclaimer: I already said I don't own Star Craft, what more do you people want from me? Money? YES! Everybody wants money! :D  
  
I just want to say START R&RING DAMNIT! The only responses I've been getting are from me, and my editor! And there just fights! So R&R if you like the story! Oh! And talking about my editor! I don't need her anymore with the discovery of Microsoft Word! It's got everything I need! Spell check, word counter, EVERYTHING, its perfect, and it doesn't complain! Sorry Michelle!  
  
"Dude, where are we?" Nick said looking around the large room. 'We are on a transport ship' A voice entered his head, 'and please, we are telepathic, you just need to think of what your thinking and we can read it through your mind.' "...Oh, well, stay outta my head from 6-10, that's MY time, and I don't need people reading my thoughts!" Nick Said, looking around the transport. 'Ok, but when are you going to tell Karan that you like her more then a friend.' The voice reentered. ' HEY! Shut up and stop reading my mind!' Nick thought loud and clear.  
  
"I don't know where we are." Karan said, looking around the other side of the room.  
  
"It's a transport, or so I'm told." Nick said, staring out the window. "Wow, trippy, we're in space! But why aren't we floating?" Just then, the tall alien walks into the room through a quickly sliding door.  
  
"Fine then, if you two don't want to use telepath, then we'll just talk. You are in space, but we have a gravity generator on the transport so we don't float all over the place and crash into each other." The alien then reads Nick and Karan's mind. "Ok, you both can stop calling me that alien, I am Zekta, and I am an alcoholic... just kidding" Zekta said, chucking to himself. "Erm, anyways, I am a dark templar, don't let the name fool you, I am quite harmless. Ok, judging by your thoughts, you want to know why the hell you're up here. Ok, I'll tell you. Nick, the pod that you found was from a race of aliens called the Zerg. The Zerg are off a race that doesn't use technology, they use themselves as there buildings, they don't require technology because of this. Now, Nick, you were stung by one of these Zergs, and it embedded something into your brain, giving you certain abilities. Although you don't know it yet, these abilities can be used to turn the tides of the major war that's been going on between us, and there is something else you should know." Zekta looked them straight in the eyes, without blinking and said "Although your people blame aliens for kidnapping your people, its not us aliens that should worry you. There is a worm hole between universes, leading from your future to your past, and your future sends ships through to pick up people from you present so that they can be used for soldiers to fight in the war against us and the Zerg. So basically, you are part Zerg, part Terran, and with your permission, we wish to add a part of us into you so you will be part of the three races, and perhaps show us that we can get along, if we try."  
  
Nick thought about this for sometime, then he looked at Karan "What do you think I should do?"  
  
Karan looked at him blankly, she knew that he would as her what to do most of the time, but this is different, this was something that will change him "Nick, I don't know what you should do, its your body." And with that Nick turned to Zekta.  
  
"Well, I'm already part Terran and part Zerg, might as well through another race into the pot, how do we do it?"  
  
"Excellent! First of all, you must follow me." And with that, Zekta led them through the passages within the transport to a huge room, with a bed in the middle of it. "Lay here, this wont hurt much." Nick sat down on the large metal bed and looked at Karan as Zekta walked out of the room, the huge door closing with the last thing Nick seeing is the worried look on Karan's face. The thoughts running through Nick's head were 'What am I doing? Will I remember Karan? What will become of me?' And with those final thoughts running through Nick's head, a bright light filled the room, as the process started. Karan looked at Zekta warily as they waited, the minutes, then hours, how many hours she didn't know, her watch stopped working as soon as they came aboard the transport. After another hour passed, Karan looked at Zekta and asked, "Will he be alright?"  
  
Zekta just looked down at her and nodded "I think, this is the first time we did it with a Terran, they aren't the most easy race to work with." And with that Karan started to worry, the thoughts running through her head started getting to Zekta "Alright lady! Geez! You can stop worrying! The process is almost over." As soon as the words left Zekta's mouth Karan ran to the door, waiting by it impatiently. Seconds later the door open as Nick walked through it.  
  
"So? What happened? Do you feel any different?" Karan asked, almost on top of him.  
  
"Yes, yes, I feel fine, it didn't hurt a bit, but the light was kinda blinding." Nick said, elbowing Zekta in the ribs as a thought passed from his mind to Nick's, then Nick returning the favor with another thought. "Now, about these abilities, what are they?!" Nick asked eagerly asking.  
  
"OK! Man, keep your shirt on. Karan! I don't want to hear that kinda thought from you!" Zekta said looking at Karan.  
  
"What? You shouldn't be reading my mind!" Karan said, blushing slightly.  
  
"What was she thinking?!" Nick asked quizzically.  
  
"Its nothing!" Karan said, cutting off Zekta with an elbow to the ribs.  
  
"I wish you people would stop elbowing me in the ribs! Its starting to hurt!" Zekta said rubbing his ribs as Nick as him again through thought. 'She was thinking about you with your shirt off.' Zekta said back to Nick as he was overtaken by the now annoyed Karan.  
  
"You didn't tell him did you?!" Karan said, sitting on Zekta, with Nick turning slightly red, Karan looked over at him "Oh god, he told you didn't he?" She then stood up and kicked Zekta in the ribs, then ran down the corridor.  
  
Nick walked over to his fallen comrade and helped him up, "Man, she really beat the piss outta you didn't she? Nick said laughing, although Zekta wasn't as impressed by Karan's strength. Nick then looked down the corridor that Karan ran down, thinking 'where did she go?' A thought then entered his mind to go after her, he turned and looked at Zekta, then ran down the corridor, in Karan's direction.  
  
After running for a while, he came across Karan looking out of a window in a room. He walked in and came up behind her, watching her keenly. She didn't know he was there until he bumped into something, knocking it onto the floor. "Why are you here, aren't you embarrassed by my thought?" she said turning around to face him as he picked up what he knocked over, which looked REALLY expensive.  
  
"Well, no I wasn't embarrassed, it was kinda shocking, but not embarrassing, probably because-" Before Nick could finish, the ship start to shake. "What's that?" Nick said looking around as the ship shook more. They both ran out the door, and bumped into Zekta who was running in the opposite direction. "What's going on Zekta?' Nick asked as the ship shook more.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we should get to the bridge, NOW!" And with that all three of them ran to the bridge, Nick thinking along the way, 'Maybe it was good this happened and she didn't find out how I feel, maybe.'  
  
When the reached the bridge, all the Protoss were running around, flipping switches and pushing buttons as some really big ugly looking creatures were spitting on the transport. "What the hell is that?!" Nick and Karan both yelled at once.  
  
"That would be a Mutalisk." One of the lower ranked Protoss said, pushing a button and saying something into the wall, "being hit, require assistance." He said, then the next second, another Protoss threw a switch and a blue swirling light appeared, then about 20 ships, smaller in size, and one huge ship, with a bunch of smaller ships coming out of it.  
  
"What the devil are those?" Karan asked, as she and Nick walked over to the window.  
  
"Well, the big one is a Carrier, the smaller ships are Scouts, and the smallest ships are Interceptors." Zekta said, joining the two by the window.  
  
"Wow, they're really kicking ass out there." Nick said as a blue orb shot out of the front of the transport they were on. "What was that?" Nick said as the orb flew out and hit the wing of one of the Mutalisks.  
  
"Oh, that was a disrupter, we're not on a basic transport, we're on an Arbiter." Zekta said as he walked away from the window, all the Mutalisks blowing up at once and Nick and Karan jumping back as blood hit the window.  
  
"Ewwww." Karan said, disgusted with the sight of all the blood. After the little adventure with the Zerg, Nick and Karan both walked over to Zekta who had walked over to a door. "I'm getting tired." Karan said, Nick nodding in agreement.  
  
"Well, your room is this way." Zekta said, walking out the door and led them down a corridor and to another door, where Karan stepped in.  
  
"Where's my room?" Nick asked, looking up at Zekta.  
  
"Right here, you two must share a room." He said, turning.  
  
"What?!" Nick and Karan bursted out in unison.  
  
"Yeah, you can't think we have infinite amount of space on this ship, can you?" and with that he walked down the corridor, and Nick walked into the room.  
  
He looked around the room, "atleast we get individual beds!" He said, coming across two beds. Karan was not pleased with this. He continued to look around, and came upon a pile of clothes, he walked over and there were many, many, MANY sets of the clothes he was currently wearing, and a pile for Karan, "well, atleast we have changes of clothes." He said with a sneer. He then ran over to a bed and jumped on it, laying down "And the beds are comfy." He continued, Karan was still not impressed with this whole deal.  
  
"I'm not liking this one bit! I don't want to share a room with you!" She yelled.  
  
"And why don't you?!" Nick yelled back.  
  
"Because. I just don't want to, I don't think its proper." Karan said, her voice dropping.  
  
"Well I guess your going to have to live with it for this trip!" Nick said, walking over to the lights and turning them off, then heading back to his bed, taking off most of his clothes and climbing under the sheets. "G'night." He said as he faced the window, and the many, many stars outside of it. Karan just climbed into her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
A/N: Mwahahahahaha! I have briefifyed the whole author note deal so I don't have to write more! Mwahahahahaha! And yes, spell check does rock soooo much! I love spell check! And it doesn't talk back like someone I know! **Glares at Michelle** But I might consider bringing her back so she doesn't feel left out, but any changes will be WRONG! Because, I already changed it! HA! Ok, I don't know, should I bring Michelle back into the whole editing deal? And just make her feel better? I think I might. if she's on, maybe! 


	4. Fourth Chapter: The Group

When Nick woke up, he was looking straight up towards the ceiling, and there were two beautiful blue eyes staring straight into his harden brown eyes. His soul almost melted as he looked up. Karan, who just realized Nick had awoken, stood up straight, and stopped staring into his eyes, "Morning Karan" Nick said, noticing Karan was blushing profoundly.  
  
"Oh, Nick, morning, sleep well?" Karan asked, sitting on her bed. Nick stood up and walked over to the near by window and looked out at the stars.  
  
"I thought it was all a dream." He said, examining the alien sky.  
  
"So did I." Karan said, walking over to the pile of clothes. "Do you mind, ummm.?"  
  
"Leaving the room so you can change?" Nick cut it. Karan just nodded as Nick walked over to his pile of clothes and grabbed a hoodie, pair of pants, and a shirt off the top and walked outside, in search for a place to change. While Nick was gone, Karan had finished getting dress and went out exploring around the ship. She walked up onto the bridge were she witnessed the battle the night before. There were only one or two Protoss on the bridge.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Karan asked a young Protoss, no bigger then Nick was.  
  
"Its night time little lady, their all asleep, as should you be." He said turning around.  
  
"Well, we just got up. We thought that it was already night time and its day now." Karan said, looking straight at the Protoss.  
  
"Well, its not, its night time. If you have some free time, why don't you just go down to the engine room, they always need help from small people." So with that, Karan walked towards the center of the ship, in search of the engine room. She checked every single door, but couldn't find the room. On her way, she came across four doors, standing side by side. She open the door furthest on the right, it was empty, well, almost except for some big things that kind of looked like brooms. She opened the door furthest on the left. She backed away from the door slowly as a huge scantid walked out of the door, wiping its twin stingers at Karan as she screamed and jumped back.  
  
"Help!!" Karan screamed as she kept jumping back. Nick then jumped out of the middle door on the right, and charged at the scantid, slamming into its side with his shoulder and pushing it into the far wall as a huge Protoss walked out of the room, heaving his arms in the air, two massive poles shot out of his hands and met in the middle, and a huge blue axe head appeared on top of it and he brought it down onto the scantid's head, decapitating it instantly.  
  
"I could have handled him Aducta." Nick said, turning to face the Protoss warrior that stood twice as large as Nick.  
  
"Well maybe if you would have drawn your Psi Swords, I wouldn't have had to save your ass!" Aducta yelled at Nick. Nick then did the unthinkable, in Karan's mind atleast he reached up and grabbed Aducta by the top of his Protoss armor and dragged him down to his eye level, looking the massive alien in the face.  
  
"Next time, wait for my orders!" Nick said, extending his arm as a metal handle shot out of his palm and into his grasp, a large, wide blue blade coming out of the top of it, "or I will use my Psi Sword, and not on some crumby scantid!" As soon as he finished, Zekta walked out of the door.  
  
"That's enough Nick, let Aducta alone and come back in for more fittings." Zekta said, as Nick released Aducta and walked into the room, waving for Karan to follow, so she did, and when she entered the huge room, she saw beds lining the walls. Six of the beds were occupied by Protoss. One, a tall female looking Protoss, she was tall and very agile looking, another with a huge Protoss male on it, bigger then Aducta, and then the other three beds had a couple other Protoss on it. They looked injured, so Karan walked up to where Nick was sitting. "Did that bug hurt you?" Nick asked Karan, still covered with green blood. Karan just shook her head, staring at him. After some time, she spoke up.  
  
"What was that thing that shot out of your palm?" Karan asked hesitantly.  
  
"It's called a Psi Sword. Since I am not fully Protoss, I cant have Psi Blades like all the other Protoss, so I need to have this sword. Its quiet painless, and very useful." Nick said, admiring his palm. Karan looked at Aducta. "He was born without the ability to use a Psi Blade. He was picked on as a child because of it." Nick then pointed over to the female Protoss sitting on the table. "That's Miesta. She chose not to use the Psi Blades, in favor of something not attached to her, so she picked a Psi Staff, although it's more like a spear." Nick then pointed over to the huge Protoss. "That would be Bigutana. His special weapon of choice is the Psi Hammer. Almost like the Psi Axe you saw my little friend Aducta with, only it's more aimed towards mauling the enemy over killing it in one swift blow. But he is useful for opening doors." As Nick finished talking, Karan continued to look around the room, were she saw two pistols hanging up on the wall. Nick noticed where she was looking and said, "Those were Zekta's, before he stopped fighting with this group, and before his Warp Blades. Although he doesn't fight with this group anymore, he is still part of it, majoring in special weapons design. Nick glanced at Zekta, sending a thought into his mind, and Zekta walked over and picked up the pistols, carrying them over to Karan, offering them to her. She just looked up them.  
  
"You could go along with Nick and the others if you wanted, all it would take is a little chip inside your head and you'd be set to use this bad boys, along with that," Zekta pointed over to the wall were a massive gun, about 4 feet long and looked heavy. "You'd need the chip to be able to tap into your Psi, so you could power the weapons, it wouldn't take long." Karan thought about it, but declined the offer. "Ok, but if you ever want to, just call and I can hook them up whenever you wish." Karan thanked Zekta for his offer, and Nick stood up.  
  
"Are we ready to move out?" He said, with some Protoss armor on.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Karan asked, wondering if she should take Zekta up on his offer.  
  
"We're going down to the planets surface, we have to clear them away so that the Protoss can retake Auir." Nick said, walking over to Karan. "Basically, the Zerg took it, and us four are going to take it back." And with that Nick waved for the group to follow him out the door. After they all left, Karan faced Zekta.  
  
"Would the chip being put into my brain hurt?" Karan asked, then she felt a strong headache come on.  
  
"Only that much." Zekta said, grabbing an instrument off the table.  
  
"Ok, do it. I want to go down with Nick, someone needs to watch his back." Karan said as she sat on one of the tables, and Zekta walked over with the same instrument.  
  
"I was waiting for you to say that." He said as he set the barrel onto her head and pulled the trigger, Karan feeling the same strong headache, then stood up and took the two pistols and chased after Nick and the group. 


	5. Fifth Chapter: Slaughter

Disclaimer- haven't written one of these in a while, so I guess I should write one before I get sued. So anyways! I don't own StarCraft, but I do own the plot, and Nick (heh, I better own myself) and Karan, whose just a randomly generated. And I think that I own the whole Psi sword/axe/staff/hammer, but if I don't, I'm SORRY! I didn't know, I didn't play StarCraft 2 yet! (if ever) anyways! Enough begging, time to get to the story. Oh yeah, from the Chuurch to da place. boo yeah!  
  
Nick turned behind him as he heard a voice calling out his name down the hall. "Karan?! What are you following us for?!" Nick asked as she came closer, then saw the pistols at her sides and hung his head. "I hope you don't think that you're coming with!"  
  
"I'm coming with, AND you're going to like it!" Karan screeched back at Nick. He just couldn't seem to be able to say no to Karan, so he just nodded and they all stepped into a small transport and rode it down to the planets surface. When they landed, Nick led the group out of the transport and looked at Bigutana.  
  
"Bigutana, check over there. Aducta and Miesta, go over there." Nick said as he pointed in two different directions. The three Protoss nodded and ran to there places, as Nick walked straight ahead, followed by Karan, who had pulled out her pistols and was looking around her surrounding keenly. "Where are those little bustards?" Nick said, kicking over a fairly big rock. Karan just shrugged as Nick looked up just as an Observer flew overhead, Nick getting some recon from the flying robot. "Damn, where are they?!" Nick repeated.  
  
'I don't know, but they better get here soon, this planets freaking me out' Karan thought, and Nick picked up with a chuckle. 'What's he laughing about?! This isn't a game, we could all die!' Nick just shook his head, extending his hand and his sword handle flew out of his palm into his grasp, a blue blade shooting out of the end. 'Oh yeah! That's going to make a big difference!' Karan thought sarcastically, 'But atleast his ready for anything, and that sword does make him look kinda. what was that?' Karan looked to their right as some ground moved.  
  
".. Zerg" Nick muttered slightly, grasping his Psi Sword tighter. As soon as the words left his mouth, three rows of spines shot out of the ground, running straight at Nick and Karan. Nick pushed Karan out for the way, and side stepped the spines, swinging his sword and cutting into the ground, the spines severing and withered into the ground below. "Damn lurkers, why cant they attack from above ground?!" Nick looked over behind Karan as a Zergling ran up behind her, Nick leapt into the air, bring his sword down harshly onto its skull, splitting it in two, brains oozing out from either side of the blade as Nick stood up. He turned just as a Zergling blew up in his face, covering him with green blood. "ACK! That's rude!" he said as he turned to Karan, who slowly lowered her pistol.  
  
"I could have let him kill you, atleast be happy I shot something!" Karan said with a smile. They then heard a scream from the direction Nick sent Bigutana. Both Nick and Karan ran in the direction of the scream, just to come to Bigutana, being pinned against the wall by a. pod?  
  
"Get it away!" Bigutana screamed, swinging his Psi Hammer wildly, almost hitting Nick.  
  
". Ok, Bigutana, it's a BUG! And not much of a bug at that, just crush it!" Nick said, trying not to laugh. He then proceeded to lift his foot and stomp the pod, shooting green blood at Bigutana, who freaked out more and ran past Nick, almost crushing him. "ACK! Why must I be in charge of these people?!" Nick said as Karan helped him up.  
  
"Because, now stop complaining and come on." And with that, Karan and Nick walked back over to the transport where Bigutana was telling the story of the pod he had just encountered.  
  
"It was massive! Bigger then an Ultralisk! And had massive claws and fangs!" He said, holding up his Psi Hammer, "but it had no chance against the likes of Bigutana!" As soon as he finished, Karan broke out laughing. He turned to face her. "Why you laugh tiny one? I could crush you like I did that Zerg!" he then proceeded to rush at Karan, just to have Nick Psi Sword find its way to his arm, severing it at his shoulder.  
  
"No one touches Karan, or else, they get that." He said as he pointed to Bigutana.  
  
"OW! You cut off my arm! You prick!" Bigutana said, covering were his shoulder once was.  
  
"Oh stop bitching and just go get it regenerated!" Nick said pointing to the transport. Bigutana just hung his head and walked into the transport. As soon as Bigutana stepped into the transport, a flock of Mutalisk attacked the transport. Nick grabbed a hold of Karan and ran in the opposite direction of the now exploding transport. He turns to see Aducta and Miesta running in the opposite direction, right into a gang of Hydralisks. Before Nick could say a word, they opened fire on the 2 Protoss, pinning them down in a fury of acid spores. All Nick could do was watch as his comrades' fall all around him; he stood up and looked down at Karan, "Come on." He said coldly as they started to run away from the slaughter. They stopped after running for what seemed like hours, Karan out of breath.  
  
"We have to stop, I'm going to die!" She said as she sat down on a rock. Nick just turned and looked at her, then nodded and sat beside her, hanging his head. After sometime of sitting in silence, Karan turned and faced Nick, "Its not your fault u know, it's the Zerg, they are the ones that."  
  
Karan couldn't finish as Nick cut in "It was my fault, if I wouldn't have sent Bigutana into the transport, then we wouldn't have been caught off guard." Karan just looked him straight in the eyes, and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he just sat there, ridged.  
  
"Why have you changed so much Nick? What happened to the fun loving Nick I always knew?" Karan said, feeling his ridged ness.  
  
Nick just turned and looked at Karan, saying "I was forced to grow up, become a stronger willed person, so I could led this group, and look were it got me!" his voiced turned into a yell as he looked at Karan. She looked at him sadly and stood up, and walked off, back towards the slaughter.  
A/N: Dude, haven't written one of these in a while either. I know I haven't written in a while, and it felt weird writing this chapter, so if any of it doesn't make sense, FLAME THE HELL outta it for me! Thanks! -Chiller 


	6. Sixth Chapter: New Pet?

Disclaimer- No, I don't own StarCraft, but I do own the plot.. Oh wait, I stole that too! Just kidding, the plot is mine! MINE! MINE!!!!!!!!!! **Grabs the plot and has wild kinky sex with it** was it good for you? I know it was good for me! ***Lights a cig and smokes it*** Ahhhh, that's a good one anywho, in my life, I have discovered something, see if you can find it in my story!  
  
Nick tried to catch up to Karan who had walked for sometime towards where the group was last, the smell of Protoss blood could be smelt in the air, mixed with Zerg acids. As Karan come closer and closer to the site, the smell intensified to the point it was almost gagging her every breath she took. She reached down to her pistols, pulling them out and looking around for any Zerg as she approached the wreckage of the transport. As soon as she turned the corner of the wreckage on a look around, she saw a lone Zergling eating at some kind of beast, which couldn't be told what it was because it was so disfigured. Karan took aim at the beast, just as it turned to face her, then it just ran off. She thought 'What a lowly mongrel to be eating the corpse of a fallen beast, scavenger.' She then walked around to the other side of the transport, where a small patrol of a half dozen to a dozen Zerglings. When she saw them, she just froze, looking down at them as they turned slowly to face her. She turned to run, but was stopped by a row of spines shooting up out of the ground, standing 7 feet in front of her. 'Lurkers on steroids?' she thought to herself as she turned to see the Zerglings moving closer to her. She took aim and started shooting into the mass of Zerglings slowly creeping towards her, hitting the first row of four in the head, causing them to drop dead, she took aim at the second row of 7, opening fire upon them, shooting them in the heads and spines as they slowly started to twitch and die. A lone Zergling was left, she looked at it as it reared up, making itself look bigger, she just stared at it, then the beast looked back at her, and as they shared glances, she felt as if the beast was scared. They continue to share glances as the lone Zergling lowered to its front claws, finally standing as it normally would. Karan just continued to stare at the beast, feeling as if they had something in common, but what she didn't know. She slowly walked towards the Zergling, looking down at it with pity; she then knelt in front of it, and looked it straight in the eye. It just stared back, not moving. She reached out with a hand, and petted the Zerglings hard hide; it just stood there, still staring at her. She smiled at it softly "Hi little one." It just chirped at her quietly. She stood up and looked at the row of spines a head of her, as the Zergling stood beside her. "Now how do I get out of her?" She said, looking down at her new friend, it just looked straight at the spines. Karan frowned "your some help!" she said with a slight chuckle, feeling stupid talking to a Zergling. She then walked over to the spines and knocked on them lightly, the spines making a hollow knocking sound back, "hmmm, open sesame?" she said, laughing at herself. The Zergling just looked up at her strangely, then spun around. Karan turned around slowly, to see a Hydralisk had crept up behind them. As Karan reached for her guns, the Zergling leapt at the Hydralisk, clawing at its throat as it clung to the might beasts chest. Karan just stood there, looking on as the tiny Zergling slashed at the Hydralisk at a fevered pace. Before Karan knew it, the beast had dropped and the Zergling turned around and trotted back over to Karan with an almost smile on its face. Karan looked down at the little demon and smiled softly, petting its head. "My hero." She said, kneeling down and hugging the tiny Zerg tightly, it just chirped happily. Karan looked at where the Hydralisk had come from, then down at her little companion, "what's over there?" She asked. The Zergling just looked in the direction Karan was, so she just shrugged and walked around the corner of the fallen transport.  
  
"KARAN!" Nick yelled as loud as he could, still looking for her, he didn't know that she was by the transport. He had lost track of her about a mile back, and took the wrong path. 'I'm lost, just freaking great!' Nick thought looking around; he then heard some loud explosions. 'What's that?' He thought to himself, then ran off in the direction of the sounds.  
  
As Karan turned around the corner of the transport, she saw a large rod lying in the ground; she walked over to it quietly and picked it up, examining it. "Bigutana." She gasped, still looking at the large rod. She then walked into the transport, which had gone out and cooled to the point of being able to walk into. She looked around the charred remains of the fallen transport, looking under fallen bulkheads and flipped over chairs, looking for anything that might be useful. She gasped loudly as the Zergling ran over to a locker and sat down in front of it, clawing at it slightly with one claw, staring at it. Karan walked over to the locker and opened it, Bigutana falling out, almost crushing the Zergling. "BIGUTANA!" Karan screamed with glee, the Zergling ran out of the transport at the sound of her scream. She checked Bigutana over, then ran over to a closed cabinet and opened it, pulling out a small pen looking device, then walked back over to Bigutana, placing one end to his neck, and pushing the other end, sending nanobots into his blood system. He awoke soon after and sat up, his arm regenerating. He held it up as muscle came over the bone that had already there.  
  
He sighed and looked at Karan, "what I miss?" he asked, she then went on to tell him about the rest of the group, and Nick, and her new Zergling friend, who had walked back into the room slowly. She looked at the Zergling, then at Bigutana, who reached into the locker where he was, and pulled out a small pen looking device and put it to the Zerglings neck, and pushed the end, the Zergling changing into a white color. "So you can tell him from the other Zerglings." Bigutana said with a smile and stood up. Karan looked at the newly colored white Zergling, then up at Bigutana with a smile. "He does need a name, or are you not keeping him?"  
  
Karan then thought, and looked down at the little critter, and smiled softly, "I will call him." Karan really thought hard, thinking of all the names she knew, then picked one, "Chike!" She nodded at the name.  
  
"Chike?!" Bigutana said, looking at Karan as if she was crazy. "What does that mean?!"  
  
Karan just looked at Bigutana and smiled, "It means Power Of God!" She then looked down at Chike, who just chirped happily, Bigutana just laughed and shook his head.  
  
Nick approached the sounds, getting closer and closer as the explosions became louder and louder, he looked over the ledge at a sight that he would never forget, humans fighting the Zerg and Protoss.  
  
A/n- aye! Another chapter done, wonder what you people thought of it? R&R 


	7. Seventh Chapter: Whats Over The Bleeping...

A/N: ok, after some pretty disturbing reviews, no names **cough** Grim **cough** I suppose I could write another chapter, because you people actually take time out to read this crap! Buh, haven't written in a long time, so I guess I could put up another chapter before I start going insane, I guess. Dude, its been over a month since I last wrote anything, I hope my accounts still good. Anyways, there's been some stuff going on with me and the person who I use as a model for Karan, so keep a look out for that shiznac, it should be interesting. Stupid spell check doesn't know nothing! Anywho, lets get writing!  
  
Nick watched in aw as the humans where blasting at the Protoss on one side of them and the Zerg on the other side. Nick could tell the humans where human only by the color of their skin, their technology was far advanced from what Nick had seen. 'What side should I fight for? I'm of all three of these races, but which to fight?' Nick's mind was soon made up as a missile crashed into the ledge he was laying on, sending him to the ground just behind the Zergs. Like a robot he extended his hand, his Psi-Sword coming out and activating. He hacked at the Zerg that surrounded him, mainly Defilers and Drones so they didn't put up much of a fight. As Nick hacked through all of the hind troops, he slowly started to see more and more Zerglings and Hydralisks. He heard a noise behind him and spun around to see some red gunk flying at him so he jumped out of the way as a Zergling was jumping at his back, the red gunk hitting the Zergling, causing it to fall to the ground, convulsing violently, then stopping all movement. Nick watched this, and thought 'now that's a way to go.' then he went back to his journey of hacking though the Zerg that lays between him and the Human forces. As he made his way to the front of the Zerg forces, a bullet sped past his head. "Shit! What was that?" Nick said, swinging his Psi-Sword around, deflecting another bullet.  
  
"Stop your firing! There's a man out there!" he heard a gruff voice yell as he was surrounded by Marines and taken back to camp, after dispelling his Psi-Sword and palming it.  
  
"Karan, where's Nick? I know you said you ran from him, but do you know where he is?" Bigutana asked, throwing a bulkhead against a fall wall with ease.  
  
Karan sighed, walking out of the fallen transport, not really thinking much of Nick up to this point, but now she worried, 'is he alright?' she thought to herself, sitting on a stump close to the ship, Bigutana walked out of the ship.  
  
"Why not send Chike out to look for him? I heard Zerglings have great sense of smell, just give him something that Nick was around." Karan thought of this, and she had nothing that he had touched, and she just grimly shook her head.  
  
"I have nothing, he hadn't given me anything for sometime, since my last birthday. And that is at home, on Earth." Karan stood up and looks at Chike, then Bigutana, "let go out and look for him." She said, Bigutana knew she was going to say this and had already stood up.  
  
"How did you get here from Tarsonis?" the officer in charge asked Nick, 'apparently this wasn't a very traveled to planet, wonder why?' Nick thought to himself, studying his surroundings. 'Hmm, four guards, and this clown, I could kick flip off the officer, spin around and kill the guards before anybody knew what happened.' Nick thought, smirking slightly, the officer noticed this. "Why are you laughing son?!" he yelled at Nick, some spit splashing onto Nick's face.  
  
"I would appreciate you not spitting on me their asshole!" Nick shot back, seeing the guards step back from the sudden out burst and swearing. "And I am here by the will of the Protoss so return me to them before they get pissed!" He snapped again, not liking his current situation one bit.  
  
"So you're a Protoss spy huh? What do you know about the Protoss that we can use for info?" The officer said with a smirk, Nick just looked at him, slowly raising his palm off the arm of the chair, then a lower officer ran in, kind of looked like a private.  
  
"Sir, the Zergs have broken through the lines of defense, this place is being over ran with Zerg!" The private said, running out the door and down the corridor.  
  
The officer just turned and looked at Nick "well, we don't have enough transport ships to get you off here to, so you can just stay here with your precise Protoss." The officer said with a smirk, Nick took this as his chance and quickly shot out his double Psi-Swords out of both palms, catching them as double blue blades shot out of them, he kicked the chair back, knocking the guards down and spun around, hitting the officer first in the side, severing it from his legs, then in his neck, severing his head and sending it across the room, hitting the wall with a dull thud. He then turned around the see the guards pull up their gauss rifles and take aim, Nick just stood there, looking at them, smirking slightly.  
  
"Now, you can shoot, and end up like him, or just walk away from this, I am human too, I'd know what I'd pick." And with that, the guards walked out the door. Nick smirked, and walked over to a door, slashing an X into the wall and kicking it out, stepping through it to face an Ultralisk. He just looked up at the beast with ay. "Holy shit!" Nick said to himself as the beast swung on of its massive tusks at Nick, who just jumped over it with ease, stepping on the large blade and flipping onto the beasts back. He then reached into his pouch and pulled out a small device, and attached it to the back of the Ultralisk's head, the beast standing there, blinking slightly. Then Nick told it to start walking towards the cliffs, away from the base, 'atleast me and this thing can get out of this slaughter.' Nick thought to himself as he and the beast met the cliff. As they reached the base of the cliff, Nick looked up, then around, "damn this things huge." He said to himself, the beast seemingly nodding in agreement, but only scratching its head on its tusks. " Happy to see you agree with me their Dumbo." Nick laughed slightly, because the beast really did look like a big elephant, only MUCH bigger. The beast took some more steps straight towards the cliff and started to claw at it with its massive tusks, slowly tunneling into it, Nick didn't notice this until a rock clocked him in the head, sending him to the ground, where he hit with a slight thud, causing the best to turn and look back at him, and snuffed, continuing its dig into the cliff. Nick stood up, rubbing his head "That hurt you big jerk!" he yelled, noticing the hole, "oh, good Dumbo, keep digging." So Nick just sat back and watched as the beast dug at the cliff, slowly tunneling in until it was out of sight, so Nick followed it back, using one of his Psi-Swords as a light source until they came out the other end of the cliff, near the transport massacre. Nick climbed back up on top of the beast and told it to take him to the transport, hoping Karan went back there. As Nick and Dumbo made with was to the transport site, he saw a medium length pole on the ground, so he jumped down and picked it up, Dumbo stopping as soon as he felt his back free. Nick picked up the pole and looked at it, sighing "Aducta, you were a good man, even if you where dumb." Nick then jumped back up on Dumbo and they continued to walk to the transport, a shadow following them from the forest line.  
  
A/N: whew, there's chapter 7, never thought that would come, now lets see if my account is still there! Hopefully it is, and I know I'm gonna get burnt for turning an Ultralisk into a good guy, but guys, have u ever looked at one, it kinda reminds me of me, big, yet soft like a teddy. 


End file.
